1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for operating a nonvolatile semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8A and FIG. 8B show a top view and a cross-sectional view of the nonvolatile semiconductor device disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2011/111305, respectively.
As shown in FIG. 8A and FIG. 8B, this nonvolatile semiconductor device 920 comprises a substrate 911, a control electrode film 912, a ferroelectric film 913, and a semiconductor film 914. A source electrode 915, a drain electrode 916, and first to fourth input electrodes 917a-917d are formed on the semiconductor film 914.